Of Curses and Cocktails
by Caz251
Summary: Bill Weasley wasn't looking for another relationship after Fleur left him, he was just trying to show that he was not boring. Companion piece to my DragQueenSnapeVerse - Evil Author Day 2019 offering :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****My first year participating in Evil Author Day, I normally don't bother, but I am hoping that by posting at least some partials of what I have been working on, or attempting to, that I may be motivated more to actually do something with them.**

**Unfortunately, I have no set in stone dates for working on any of these pieces so updates may be a while off.**

**Hopefully you will enjoy a few snippets of what I have coming up in the future though.**

**As always I don't own anything but the convoluted plots running around my brain, I'm just playing in other people's sandpit :)**

Bill Weasley was no bore, the man was a cursebreaker for Merlin's sake, so when Fleur Delacour asked him to take a desk job it put the end to their relationship. He loved his job, the thrill of it, the adventure and danger, but he knew that one day he would give it up, for the right person, but that wasn't Fleur. He had realised that as soon as she asked him, as much as he liked her that he obviously didn't love her. Their split was amicable and he could say that they were still friends even if she had returned to France after the breakup. His family on the other hand thought he was wallowing and Charlie had decided to do something about it. It was Charlie's well-meaning intervention that had led to his current state. His younger brother had taken him out into the muggle world on a pub crawl and he had woken up the next morning in the bed of a muggle, a very male muggle. To say that he was surprised was an understatement, as adventurous as he was he had never been with another man before. He had never even thought about it, he wasn't gay, not that he had a problem with that, Charlie was gay. He had always just considered himself straight as he had never been attracted to a bloke before. He supposed that now he would have to think of himself as slightly bendy, because even though he was drunk and couldn't remember much of that night, he had enjoyed himself.

The fact that Bill had kept going back to the man might also suggest that. He had found out from Mark, who worked the bar in the club that he and Charlie had gone into, that Charlie had left with some guy not long before closing time, having asked Mark to put Bill in a cab. Bill had apparently resisted the other man's attempts, he had probably intended to take a sobering potion and apparate home instead. How he had ended up in the barman's bed he couldn't remember, but he had been informed that it had started with him shoving the other man against the wall and devouring his mouth. He couldn't remember doing that at all, but as he had done it several times since he was pretty sure that Mark was telling the truth.

Now though it was not Bill pinning Mark to a wall, but rather Mark had bound him to his bed. 'Fleur had never been that adventurous' he thought in his head before dismissing the thought and chastising himself. Both Fleur and Mark were completely different people; it was not fair to either of them for him to compare them. One was male, the other female; tall and short; muggle and witch; English and French; wild in bed and rather reserved. He shook his head mentally, he had still started the comparison and they really were different, in fact the only things that he could say they had in common were the fact that they were both blondes and that they had both had sex with him.

He let out a low moan as Mark moved up his body, his lover had been torturing and teasing him for what felt like hours. Mark leant down to kiss him a little impish smile on his face, his face less than innocent as his eyes almost twinkled in enjoyment at his actions. Before now Bill had always thought that the twinkle was something that was exclusively Dumbledore, but appeared as though he was wrong.

Returning the kiss Bill tried to seize control from his lover, and while it seemed like the man was weakening the ties that bound him were still as tight as before. As he tugged on the silk ties, apparently a staple for Mark's wardrobe, the other man wised up to what he was doing. The man smirked at him, a smirk that would have easily looked at home on the face of Severus Snape, and backed away, removing himself from Bill's body and the bed entirely.

Bill let out a groan, that hadn't been what he wanted; he was trying to get his lover to stop teasing him, not to stop altogether. "Mark" he whined, although he would deny it if asked, "please."

The smirk was still present on Mark's face as he stalked back towards the bed, and Bill almost wished that his lover had left him alone and frustrated bound in the ropes. Almost and only for a minute or so, he was sure that whatever Mark had in store for him now would drive him out of his mind. Regardless of the torture that he knew his lover was about to inflict upon him he knew that he wouldn't change their relationship for a minute. Mainly because Bill knew that as soon as he was out of these ties that it would be his turn and he would get his own back.

As soon as his lover let him go, he really couldn't get out of the ties without using magic, he would teach his lover a lesson. The image of Mark spread out on the balcony outside the bedroom attached to the metal railing with those muggle cuff things was something that ran through his mind. He Bill Weasley was definitely no bore, and he was set out to prove that.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill was wandering around muggle London with Mark, they were apparently going for dinner but they didn't seem to have any set destination in mind. When he had asked Mark about where they were going to the other man had just shrugged and told him they would just find somewhere. To say that Bill was confused was an understatement, in the wizarding world for the most part you had to reserve a table in advance. The only places in the wizarding world that you didn't need reservations for were pubs and places like Fortescue's. Even in Egypt for the most part you had to have reservations for lunch or dinner.

Bill couldn't believe how different things were in the muggle world than in the wizarding world. He may have travelled with Gringotts when he left Hogwarts but he had stuck to wizarding areas mostly. As they were seated in a nice italian restaurant rather easily Bill decided that he quite liked the idea of staying in the muggle world.

Now that he knew that Gringotts were going to keep him based in Britain he could buy somewhere to live and he was seriously considering buying something muggle. He knew that prices in London were high but as he was a human employee the goblins gave him a good exchange rate and he had saved the majority of his wage the whole time he worked, he also had his percentage of all treasure he found in Gringotts employ.

He was pretty sure that with all his savings he would be able to find somewhere decent to live, his main problems would be finding somewhere, something that once he heard about Mark offered to help, and trying to explain to his mother that he wasn't having a midlife crisis. He was sure that she would see it as an affront that he didn't want to live at the Burrow or wasn't buying somewhere in the Wizarding world. She would no doubt see it as him going down the same route as his father, but he really had no desire to keep plugs and other muggle objects in a shed. The muggle that was sat across from him in his bed, well that was a different matter entirely.

Throughout dinner they discussed what type of place Bill would like and Mark made some suggestions about areas and rough price guidelines. Before the meal was over they had made plans to meet the next day to get a start on the hunt for a property. Bill would get up extra early to go to Gringotts to meet with his account manager, so that he would have a rough estimation of how much he would be able to spend on somewhere to live. They followed dinner with a night of dancing in a club before heading back to Mark's place for the evening. They spent hours lavishing each other with attention, so much so that by time they were ready to go sleep it was almost time for Bill to leave to get changed and meet with his account manager. Promising to meet Mark for breakfast he kissed him goodbye before leaving the flat to apparated back to the Burrow where he was still staying temporarily.

After a quick shower, a change of clothes and a pepper-up potion, he had resigned himself to the knowledge that he wasn't getting any sleep, he apparated once more to Diagon Alley. Making his way up the marble steps into the bank he looked around at the almost empty foyer, not many wizards did their banking at seven in the morning after all. He went straight to an available cashier, greeting them with stilted gobbledygook, he was by no means fluent, he asked to meet with his manager and was soon being led towards a small office, where he spent over an hour discussing his options with the goblin Grearhook, and leaving with a rough estimate of how much he could spend, which was believe it or not a lot more than he had expected.

He had then apparated back to Mark's flat to meet him for breakfast and a day of house shopping, something that he was both excited about and dreading. The search seemed to take forever, but Mark stuck with him through every step, and Bill was glad he had done so. He would have been completely lost if it hadn't been for the other man. By the time that he actually purchased the property and moved in he had been with Mark almost two months, and he could easily see it becoming a permanent thing, not that either of them had really discussed their relationship, instead just letting it progress naturally. Three months after the second war with Voldemort finished Bill moved into his new flat, and promptly spent the evening christening every room with his muggle boyfriend.


End file.
